You Are Everything
by DeMoKa
Summary: Fleur and Hermione had broken up for about a week. Fleur contemplates and realises her need of Hermione. AU, femmeslash! shoujo ai, etc Though you don't really read anything scandalous. oneshot, short and sweet.


**Enjoy this fanfic, which was inspired by the Human Nature Motown version of 'You Are Everything'. I just love this song and it SOOO made me think of Fleur/Hermione. Man, LOTS of songs make me think of them. **

_Today I saw somebody who looked just like you, she walked just like you. I thought it was you. _

Fleur was sitting at a café, dejectedly sipping her latte. It had been a week since her row with Hermione. She had been feeling awfully lonely, especially since Hermione had been promoted in the Ministry of Magic. Less time together meant that they had been less understanding. Not only had Fleur's business in the lingerie industry flourished, so she hardly needed to work hard any longer. Where as Hermione's job demanded the majority of her life. Fleur had confronted her about. Hermione had felt so overwhelmed by it all that she started screaming at Fleur, who then screamed back. They both ended up sleeping over at different places. Hermione bunked at Harry's while Fleur sought refuge at Gabrielle's apartment.

Fleur had returned to their house, finding no Hermione. She had checked Harry's but he informed her that she had claimed to be ok. She was worried. Hermione hadn't told Harry where she was currently.

So here she was, trying to drown her sorrows in a latte. Though alcohol would definitely have been a better choice, she didn't relish the idea of nursing a hangover so early in the morning. From the corner of her eye, she spotted bushy brown hair in the crowd. Fleur sat up sharply, hoping to see the face. However, it was not possibly, the person had their back turned. Fleur was sure that it was Hermione, she walked in a similar fashion, with her hips swaying just slightly with authority. Fleur dropped some change on her table to pay for her half finished latte and raced over to the side walk, hoping to catch the lights.

_As she turned the corner, I called out your name. Felt so ashamed when it wasn't you. Wasn't you, oh oh oh… _

Desperate to catch the young woman, Fleur cried out, 'Ermione!'

However, to Fleur's frustration and despair, she didn't turn her head. In a desperate rush, she grabbed the woman by the shoulders and checked. She apologised profusely to the hot headed young woman who was absolutely furious for being grabbed so roughly and by a stranger.

'I'm sorry, you just reminded me of my girlfriend, and I haven't seen her for a week!' babbled Fleur, nearly in tears.

The lady looked at Fleur in sympathy, 'Don't worry, hon. I'm sure she's cooled off by now. You'll probably see her soon.'

Fleur nodded sadly, thanked her for being understanding and headed off towards the park.

_You are everything and everything is you, oh you are everything and everything is you. You are everything and everything is you. How can I forget, when each face that I see, brings back memories of being with you? _

Passing through the park, she watched the many children laugh and chase each other. Fleur thought suddenly about how they had previously been thinking of adopting a little girl. A tear slide down her cheek, she hastily wiped it away. She turned her head and tried to not to notice the other masses of children running about.

Instead however, Fleur was unfortunate enough to pass by another brunette, whose hair however, was not bushy. Though it did remind Fleur of the time Hermione had spelled and gelled her hair for the Yule Ball back when they were both in school. Fleur couldn't bare the memories flooding back to her, all the happy times together. She ran out of the park as fast as she could. An amazing feat as she was wearing stilettos, but then again, Fleur had always been known for her grace.

_I just can't go on, living life as I do, comparing each girl to you, knowing they just won't do, they're not you. _

Fleur ran all the way back to their house, trying not to let the many brunettes and authoritative women around her bring her to her knees. She couldn't bare the thoughts that she might give in and find a substitute for her Hermione. No, she couldn't possibly do that. No one else was like Hermione. Not at all, not now, not ever. She nearly tripped herself up as she raced up he porch stairs, slamming the door behind her. Fleur breathed deeply and heavily, she clutched at her chest, feeling as though her heart would break.

_You are everything, everything is you, you are everything to me girl. I miss you baby.  
Everything is you._

Fleur sat down in the armchair in the living room, head in her hands, she cried and cried. She kicked her stilettos off and pulled her legs up to her chest; sobbing uncontrollably and shaking. Fleur felt as though her heart was breaking over and over again. She felt as though her pain would never subside.

_You are everything, every little thing. You're all I've got. Girl, you're everything to me. _

Hermione approached their front door cautiously, gently turning the key in the lock. Hoping that they would not fall into another row. She closed the door, making only a slight bit of noise as the door clicked shut. Fleur flicked her head up.

Hermione gasped, though a mess, Fleur still looked beautiful to her. Fleur's silvery gold locks were strewn across her face and shoulders. She walked over to Fleur slowly; each deliberating step to enforce that she was her own woman.

'Please, 'Ermione. Can we never fight again? Please, can you just be kissing me now?' pleaded Fleur quietly.

Hermione was silent for a moment. She then grasped Fleur and pulled her up. Their mouths met ever so tentatively, as though for the first time. Again then kissed lightly, Fleur feverishly held herself to be slow, gently kissing Hermione's forehead an cheeks. Hermione held Fleur close.

'You mean everything to me, you know that right. I'm sorry for not being here for you. I've demoted myself back to my original position,' said Hermione, rocking them in a sensual sway.

Fleur hiccupped and smiled. Hermione smiled back, she passionately kissed Fleur's troubles away and they were once again complete. Together and forever.

_You are everything and everything is you, everything to me_

**What did you think? It was sappy yes, but I really do love this song. It's a oneshot (is that the right term?) I'd hate to think Fleur and Hermione would fight for longer than a week! This is a filler till I get round to more chapters of 'Impulses'.**


End file.
